Stadium seats that were once part of famous arenas around the country, such as Old Busch Stadium, are now highly sought after sports memorabilia by sports enthusiasts and/or collectors that wish to own a piece of sports history. Typically, while in use, stadium seats are mounted directly onto the rise of the step behind the seat through a vertical bracket, or are mounted directly onto a horizontal surface, such as by bolting the two spaced apart vertically extending up-stands to the concrete step floor. When removed from a stadium or sports arena, a stadium seat is typically not able to stand on its own as there is no base or stand affixed to the chairs themselves. In other words, most stadium seats only have two legs. Currently, individuals are not able to mount stadium seats previously utilized in sports arenas without the use of a pair of ski-like stabilizing base members mounted to each respective leg. While effective in minimizing side-to-side rocking and providing a minimal modicum of stability to the seats, these ski-like mounting ‘feet’ still allow a degree of front-to-back rocking and do little to enhance the appearance of the seats or to compliment the sports experience. Thus, there is a need for an improved stabilizing base for retired stadium seats that has an extended surface area and which increases marketing value through the use of customization and personalization. The present novel technology addresses this need.